


Fuck It All Away

by tattooeddevil



Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-03
Updated: 2012-09-03
Packaged: 2017-11-13 11:08:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/502879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tattooeddevil/pseuds/tattooeddevil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim and Jared go on a date. It doesn't go so well. Whose idea was it anyway?!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuck It All Away

Okay, whose idea was it to go on a date anyway?

Jared sure as hell couldn’t remember ever suggesting it to Tim. Or at least not to Tim’s face. He might have complained to Tomo about Tim never taking him on a proper date, just fucking him into oblivion, and when the hell did he get THAT desire anyway? Fact is, Tomo most likely told Tim and now here they are. He is going to kill Tomo when he gets back.

Sitting in a dark corner of some hip and trendy Hollywood restaurant. A miserable Tim across the table, not able to look at him, shoveling his food into piles from one side of his plate to the other. He is utterly relieved it’s dessert Tim shoveling around, at least this disaster of a date won’t last much longer.

‘So…’

Jared almost holds his breath, for fear it might be another attempt at conversation from Tim. Like the previous ones, whether they were Tim’s or Jared’s, were so successful. Yeah, epic fail on both their parts.

‘How about we ditch this place and go back to yours so I can fuck this horrible date into oblivion?’

He looks at Tim with raised eyebrows, not able to stop a grin from creeping on his face.

‘Only if you fuck me into oblivion right along with it.’

Tim finally meets Jared’s eyes, it has to have been at least half an hour ago he looked at him properly, and grins too.

‘Pretty sure I can do that.’

They get up simultaneously, scrabbling for their bags and coats, suddenly in a hurry to get out of there. Tim throws two fifty-dollar notes on the table.

‘That should cover it. You coming?’

He grabs his glass of wine and downs it in one go. Pulling a face, he nods at Tim.

‘Never been more ready.’

The drive home seems to take ages, neither of them saying a word, both their minds on the fuck ahead. The door is not even fully closed and Jared is already bent over the table, jeans around his ankles, Tim’s fingers buried deep inside him. A deep sigh slips past his lips, Tim chuckles.

‘That bad, huh?’

Jared snorts.

‘Were you not at the same date I was? Now shut up and fuck me.’

Tim bends over him, teeth biting his neck.

‘Impatient fucker.’

Jared feels Tim shuffling around behind him, his fingers never leaving his ass. Just when he is about to complain what’s taking so long, he gets an ass full of Tim.

‘Hell fucking yeah…’

Tim holds still for a few seconds before pulling back completely.

‘You don’t mind hard and fast, do you?’

Knowing full well that was not a question, Jared pushes back on Tim’s cock, hinting for Tim to get on with it already. Tim has never been one to deny such a hint. He pounds into Jared, balls deep against his ass. Setting a fast pace, he wraps his fingers around Jared’s cock and pulls.

‘Fuck! Do that again.’

Tim complies, enticing a low moan from Jared. Liking the sound of that and knowing exactly how to get more of them from Jared, Tim grabs one leg of Jared and bends it, holding it up with one hand. The next thrust goes a little deeper and he immediately feels Jared’s response when he hits his prostate.

Jared’s hands scrabble over the table, searching for anything to grab hold, slipping on the smooth surface. Tim thinks he’d like to see that smooth surface dirty and drags Jared up against him by his shoulder. Jared’s back against his chest is an interesting change of angle, but Tim never let’s up the rhythm.

Tim’s cock in his ass, brushing his prostate with each fierce thrust, and his hand pulling his cock slowly sends Jared over the edge. When Tim sinks his teeth in his neck, it’s all he needs to come hard. His come splatters all over the kitchen table and for a split second it occurs to Jared Shannon is really not going to like this. It’s gone as soon as he feels Tim come, deep in his ass.

Tim comes with a loud groan, his orgasm milked from him by Jared’s body when he comes. He manages to hold himself up with both arms planted firmly against the table, avoiding crushing Jared. They stay like that until they’ve both caught their breaths.

‘Please promise me we will never go on a date again.’

‘I promise.’

Tim slips out of Jared and tucks himself back in his jeans. Jared pulls his jeans up and dresses himself before grabbing a cloth to clean the table with.

‘Are you going to tell me why we went on a date in the first place?’

He glances at Tim, who’s leaning against the counter with his arms folded, curious look on his face.

‘No.’

He quickly cleans the table, chucks the cloth in the laundry basket before diving in the fridge.

‘Beer?’


End file.
